Code of Rebirth: Lelouch of the New World
by nightjade
Summary: Lelouch had been dead to the world for almost two months...but to someone he loves, he was very much alive!...and she vowed to bring him back at all costs!....please do R and R! Lelouch/C.C. tandem plus alternate names..happy reading!
1. dreams

**Code of Rebirth: Lelouch of the New World**

**By nightjade**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass…...I'm just a desperate fan who wants to let him live….lol!**

**Chapter 1: Dreams…..**

The hospital doors welcomed her as she came in, her long raven hair flowing as she walked through its halls, her green eyes scanning every sign on the door she passed. Everyone went about their normal routine, not really minding her and she eased her way through them, careful not to bump into anyone.

_Of all the places to go to, this has to be the choice_, she thought to herself as she continued down the hall towards the last room on the left.

Finally, she stopped at the final door marked "ICU" and taking a quick glance around to make sure no one saw her, she quietly went in and closed the door. The sight made her skin tingle a bit as her eyes scanned the rows of occupied beds, looking for a specific body. Slowly, she inched her way towards the last bed at the end of the room, and took a deep breath.

Her gaze rested on a peacefully sleeping young man, whose dark blond hair softly framed his well-defined face. She quietly watched as his chest rose and descended with each breath sustained by the respirator attached to his mouth. Her glance shifted to the monitor beside his bed, which showed his consistent heartbeat but no brain waves. Thus she concluded that he was literally brain dead and that his heart beats only with the help of the machine. He would be perfect.

"Are you sure you want this? There's no turning back from this once it's done" she asked softly to no one in particular as she looked back at the sleeping figure on the bed.

A moment's pause and she stifled a small laugh as she listened to the reply. "I wouldn't mind eternally carrying you around," she chided, her eyes betraying signs of laughter.

Then she sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to capture the image of the young man in her mind.

"Very well," she finally said, and then edged closer to the bed where he lay. Gently, she placed her hand on his arm and closed her eyes for a moment.

_It is time. I give you that power once more, one that will transcend even that which was given to the first king…...the power to live!_

For a moment, she stood silently and unmoving, her hand still pressed on his arm, her eyes still closed. The silence of the room watched her, waited for her to make her move, listened to their silent conversation. Finally, her hand gave off a faint glow which slowly spread through the arm and eventually through the whole body, making his skin lighter and his lips more red and even his hair color from dark blond to sandy gray.

As she opened her eyes, his hair was the first that caught her attention which made her smile a little in satisfaction. Her hand continued to rest on his arm and she was able to feel a pulse beat weakly and warmth return to the body along with a steady flow of blood from the heart and finally to the brain.

Her heart raced excitedly as she saw his eyes moved from closed lids, this signifying the presence of brain activity, and she waited for the lines on the monitor to start beating again along with the heart waves.

Slowly the monitor started to beat and the lines began to rise, first at intermittent intervals, and then continued with a steady pace. She watched with a small smile as his eyes slowly opened, blinked a couple of times and then instantly looked around in search for something, until they finally rested on her green ones.

She warmly smiled as she gazed into his pale blue eyes, filling them with the unspoken love she had wanted to give all throughout those days she spent with him, up until the moment of his "death"……

"Hello, Lelouch. Welcome home,"

* * *

He blinked several times to check his pale blue eyes in the mirror, still unbelieving that he had them instead of his usual dark purple ones. And his hair! It was short and wavy and…and sandy gray! He continued to stare at the reflection on the mirror, waiting for it to talk back to him, to tell him something about the body he inhabited. But the image just continued to stare back at him without doing anything.

"He's not going to tell you anything since he's practically dead before you transferred. So better accept how you look now…...it's better, for a change."

Lelouch turned at the sound of the calm female voice which guided him throughout the most difficult time of his life…..a voice that he had come to rely on and eventually…….love.

"I would still have preferred you with green hair," he countered haughtily as he gazed into her lovely green eyes, searching and smiling.

C.C. raised an eyebrow and tousled a lock of her raven hair in her fingers, giving it a disdainful look.

"Oh? After I went to so much trouble to have it dyed. And you don't like it," she miffed and then tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned her back on him and walked towards the room of the apartment.

Lelouch hid a small smile at this scenario as he remembered the last few moments he was in her head. She was constantly talking to him and telling him of what was already happening to the world he left behind for a few months, with occasional debates about policies developed by his sister Nunally and brother Schneizel. But what he loved most was her inner consciousness, one that was destined to feel love in return, for it was peaceful and real and……redeeming.

It was the right decision for him to use his geass on himself, commanding him to give up his consciousness in the care of C.C. as Suzaku felled him, to surrender his power and his mind to her will and to let her keep him inside her until the right time comes for him to be reborn.

His heart raced as C.C. confessed to him the extent of her powers, that she could grant him the power of immortality should he will it. But he knew full well that him being immortal would only cause more pain and sadness to the people he loved and to the world he worked so hard to recreate. So he would work yet another miracle…...and the last one as the ultimate ending to his requiem….

To be reborn into this new world as a different person.….someone unknown…...someone.….normal.

He was unaware of how powerful C.C. had become, having manipulated the geass code into her will, bending it against its basic nature. And he being able to master it to its fullest potential, he was able to manipulate it to his purpose as well. Now, being reborn into this body, into this new persona, he wanted to live peacefully in this new world…...in this new era of peace and unity…and eventually, give up all the powers that he had…..his geass, just to live normally and with her.

He slowly walked towards the room where she entered and found her sifting through a drawer, looking through a pile of identification papers and some id's, her back turned from him. Smiling, he entered the room and gently wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin gently on her head.

"Thank you, Catherine, for giving me this second chance. I would love to live in this new world with you as a new Lelouch…...as someone free of hatred and ambition. Would you…...have me?" he asked softly, his voice betraying signs of hope.

C.C. turned in his arms to face him, her green eyes searching deep into his as she smiled.

"I've had you since you _died_. It's kind of late to ask me that now, don't you think?" she replied with a hint of amusement.

Lelouch gently laughed at this and hugged her lovingly, burying his face into her soft black hair. He loved her; there was no doubt in his heart. And he would do everything he can to protect her.…..to make sure he never ever loses her again.

They held each other for a few moments more before they pulled away. C.C. zipped up a small bag and handed him a few documents after he put on his coat.

"It's time to go back, Lelouch." she said as she fixed the collar of his shirt and then slightly brushed his hair with her fingers.

Lelouch looked deep into her green eyes for a moment, and then looked back at his reflection in the mirror. Those pale blue eyes stared innocently at him, bearing no traces of lies or hatred. It was simply staring, bright, hopeful and innocent.

"Yes, it is time," he said softly with a small genuine smile as he hefted the small school bag on his shoulder.

This time, he would make things right for everyone with the hopes of erasing the memories of the demon king from the world forever.

_.…..to be continued…...

* * *

_

**A/N: Ah gomen ne, minna san! I was just so desperate to bring him back that I had to simply think of a way to let him live from a different perspective. On the twist about the code bearer which is C.C. I kinda tweaked with the facts a bit since both Lelouch and C.C. have a knack for bending the rules and seeing how powerful C.C. had become at the death of V.V. and how Lelouch was able to have both eyes marked, I would guess they can achieve the impossible. ^_^ Next chapter will reveal how he gets to live as a different person and how he will get to meet Suzaku since they're supposed to be both "dead" *laughs evilly* Please do R and R. It will really help me write faster. Thanks! ^_^**


	2. the ties that bind

**Code of Rebirth: Lelouch of the New World**

**By nightjade**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass….I'm just a desperate fan who wants to let Lelouch live….lol!**

**Chapter 2: The ties that bind…..**

"Ok here's what we need to do: each club will have to be involved in the preparations for this year's homecoming ball. I have already asked Nina and Kallen to oversee the other activities for this event. Now what I would need is for the rest of you to help out with solicitations and number of attendees, plus souvenirs," Rivalz Cardemonde said in his usual perky tone as he spoke to the rest of the student council members.

A bunch of attentive eyes focused on him as he spoke, save one who seemed to have dozed of in his chair, oblivious to everything around him.

Rivalz frowned a little at this display of nonchalance, but immediately brushed it aside as he considered this young man's way of life and decided to give him more leeway when it comes to student council activities. Besides, he was the one who egged Reiji into joining anyway since he transferred three months ago.

Heaving an inward sigh, he turned his attention to the other two members who regarded him expectantly, the expression on their faces eager and hopeful.

"Troy and Catherine, I leave the guest list to both of you since you seem to be more organized than the rest of us. Just make sure you update Kallen and Nina about the actual number of people attending. Oh and don't forget the VIP's!" he said with a convivial smile.

The sandy haired Troy smiled back in acknowledgement and nudged his raven haired companion when she hardly replied to the president's instructions.

"Of course! We can do that, right Catherine?" he said as he turned to Catherine and gave her a pointed look.

Raven hair gazed at Troy's deep blue eyes which specifically said to "pay attention" and "be nice". With an inward sigh and a small smile, she finally turned to their student council president and gave a small conceding nod.

"Definitely," she simply replied in a soft, withdrawn voice, then turned her focus back to their sleeping companion who was almost slipping from his seat, fast asleep.

Smiling in satisfaction, Rivalz pushed his glasses up his nose and followed Catherine's gaze, his eyes resting on the slumbering council member, who was the only one left without an assignment.

"I guess souvenirs will fall with Reiji since he's the only who's always out of campus. He can easily buy stuff with that schedule," he said with a small considerate smile. Everyone else seemed to agree as they watched their Japanese schoolmate slowly slide off his chair, blissfully unaware that he had already fully dozed off on the floor.

* * *

Lelouch gazed at the school grounds below as he quietly savored the gentle wind that kissed his cheeks and softly tousled his sandy gray hair. He always loved this part of the academy since here, he could think quietly and can actually see all the events that happened in the school grounds. He remembered the days when he would plan everything at this very same rooftop, even as he commanded the Black Knights, he would strategize and play his game here.

But at this moment, he just wanted to reflect on how different his life had been before the requiem. He was….or had been…someone different.

"Maybe we need to start with that guest list Rivalz asked us to do since the ball is just two days away."

Lelouch gave a small smile at that suggestion since C.C. was known to be cool and passive about most things. It was highly unlikely that she'd get worried over something this trivial, compared to running things as his second in command back then.

"I'm surprised that you're worried over this task. I suppose even immortals have their level of anxieties, too," he chided but in a somewhat loving tone.

C.C. looked up from the list of students she was reading, her soft green eyes searching and slightly amused.

"I'm more human now, thanks to you. I forgot how it felt like to worry over small things," she said in a slightly wistful tone, and then flashed him a small relieved smile.

Lelouch gazed fondly at her for a moment as he remembered her question back then…

_Do you hate me? Since I gave you the geass, I've changed your life drastically…_

It was clear what his answer was even before she asked that question. He could never bring himself to hate someone like her; despite the conditions surrounding their relationship, she had more impact in his life than anyone else even in the short time they had been together. She understood him and stayed by his side, regardless of how dangerous everything had become; regardless of how much he had fallen and lost sight of his goal.

She was his shield and she protected him even until his premeditated death….

Three months ago, she came to him on the night that everyone found out Nunnaly was alive and was being used by Schneizel. He became so torn and enraged that somehow all his plans seemed to collapse back then and he was suddenly at a loss of what to do.

In a brief moment of desperation, he cried and clung on to Catherine as he poured his heart out to her; all his angst, his dreams and hopes for both him and Nunnaly; his desire to avenge their mother and his despair at the loss of his best friend. And amidst all these ramblings of his heart, she had managed to ask him the very question he wished to hear throughout his suicidal attempts to create that peaceful world:

_What is it that you wish for, Lelouch? After all this is over?_

He realized that question was meant to keep his heart whole and free of worries; in order for his plan to succeed he must be sure of what he really wanted when everything was finished:

_To be reborn in the world he has created….to be free of all else that bonded him to his past…._

And with that confession, she offered him a second chance to live again; to carry his consciousness within her until he is ready to be reborn. She admitted that her power carried far more abilities than just granting codes. Since the collective consciousness in the world of C spared her, she was also allowed to make her existence meaningful for the last time by granting a willing recipient his one last wish. She had the power to cancel whatever it was that he had done to himself with his ability and with that, he was able to cast the geass on himself again, this time commanding him to surrender his consciousness fully to her as she prayed in the chapel during his planned execution.

And now in this new body, with this new identity, he wished to fulfill that dream of living peacefully, leaving all traces of his past behind him. He was now a person named Troy Wincrest, a senior at Ashford Academy and someone who was simply…….a student.

He turned to look back at the school grounds below, basking in the fact that he could stay inside without being tasked with so many things unlike when he was vice-president. He enjoyed every moment of being an ordinary high school kid for the past three months-- having average grades, being quite athletic in his new body and actually attending social events in which C.C. found to be quite disturbing at some point.

"Yes, you're more human now. And I am more subdued and at peace. I'm just glad I'm back here with you." he said as she came up from behind and stood next to him, her gaze also wandering below.

C.C. had to admit that Lelouch was right……that they can live peacefully in this new world, where eventually, geass or any code for that matter will cease to be needed, and can finally be sealed forever.

"As if I have a choice to leave," she chided as she looked at him, and then smiled warmly as he started to react, "but I wouldn't even if I had," she added with a small laugh.

Lelouch chuckled and lovingly wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled his face in her soft fragrant hair. He was happy now and he wished for it to stay that way forever.

"There goes our souvenir guy. I wonder what he does which makes him fall asleep most of the time in class," she suddenly commented which made Lelouch look down to see what she was referring to.

From the gates of the academy he could see Reiji Aida make his way towards the school grounds carrying a bag full of novelty items. Lelouch could definitely see that he was tired and yet something about his character makes him seem stronger and more knowledgeable than how he actually is.

"Maybe he's into a night job or something. Last I heard his parents got killed in the last war and left him with practically nothing. Besides," he added as he glanced knowingly at C.C., "he seems to be doing well in class despite his lethargic nature. Well, except in Physical Ed, that is. His night job must be tiring,"

_Plus, he's into the chess club. Maybe he is worth knowing after all_, he added to himself as he continued to watch this intriguing person from the rooftop.

* * *

_Finally I've completed the list of things to buy! Hopefully Rivalz will not add any more since I have other errands to run,_

He set the bag of souvenirs down on the table of the council hall and tiredly plopped himself on the comfortable sofa, sighing in slight relief as he closed his eyes for awhile, welcoming the moment's rest.

Then as if something called to him, he opened them again and turned to the bulletin board on the wall in front of him, his deep dark eyes focusing on a picture where he was wearing an apron and peeling carrots with his best friend in one of the school activities. Seeing this picture made his chest suddenly ache as if all his emotions wanted to burst out of his heart upon recalling those memories that seemed not too long ago…..

Memories of what once were tales of friendship, love, family and even deceit…….something he had vowed to forget after he killed a person who was once called Suzaku Kururugi….

His eyes misted as those memories came flooding back, both the pain and glory of it all rising up to his mouth, making him almost choke at the sweet but bitter taste of it.

Those deep purple eyes that looked back rekindled his guilt as they bored into his deep dark ones, accusing him of his betrayal. But then he was cursed in return, to live on until one way or another, his curse betrays him and lets him rest.

Now this fantasy of living under the guise of a transfer student, someone named Reiji Aida, supposedly gave some comfort to the fact that he was cursed to "live on" as a punishment given to him by the very same friend he betrayed.

Unfortunately for him, coming back here and seeing those pictures made him realize how much he hurt more then ever as he was reminded time and again of his betrayal with each passing day. But which was, as he thought, a fitting punishment and he envied his friend, thinking that he was somewhere looking down at him and smiling….pitying…

_You were right, Lelouch. I let the system consume me as much as your hatred and now this is what I must do to atone for my sins…..both for you and Nunnaly's sake…_

Despite the fact that he continues to be Prime Minister Nunnaly's protector as Zero, he cannot deny the fact that he needed to live a dual life like Lelouch. So his plan on being a different person in the same campus took place, knowing full well that he will be living a lie for the rest of his life.

Tearing his gaze from the heart wrenching picture on the board, he stood up and walked towards the table to start working on the tags for the souvenirs. His lips curled into a small smile as he fondly recalled the time all of them spent together in this very same office; where Milly Ashford, who was then the president (and now principal) would often play pranks on them which sent the whole student body into fits of trouble just to please her and they would often be the subjects of her mischief.

Heaving a big, painful sigh, he sat down and started to attach the tags to the souvenirs one by one, with the hopes of finishing it before Rivalz comes in and gives him another task. He was about to take out another item when a sudden tremor shook the school grounds strong enough to cause him to lose his balance as he fell from his chair. The bag of souvenirs came sliding and crashing down as well, shattering most of them upon impact and he had to shield himself from the flying pieces.

"What the----," he exclaimed as he stood up and rushed towards the balcony, eager to find out what caused the tremor.

His eyes widened in complete shock as a huge Knightmare frame stood before him, its gleaming white armor blocking out the sun from his view. His heart raced as recognition dawned on him, seeing the very familiar crest it bore on its armor.

"Tristan! What is it doing here?" he voiced aloud as he continued to stare disbelievingly at the Knightmare.

As soon as he said those words, color started to drain from his face. Having this Knightmare come here of all places where supposedly war had already ended and these things were already considered as relics would only mean one thing…..

"Nunnaly!"

…_**..to be continued……  
**_

**A/N: Ah yes! What indeed could Tristan be doing here considering it has been scrapped when it last fought….(grins evilly)…..next chapter coming up as plans of revenge begin to unfold and the two friends, who seemingly have no idea that both still lived, will be reunited once again under strained circumstances =) And about Suzaku's sleeping in class….well, lately he'd decided to keep a low profile as Reiji which made him less physically active in school (hence Lelouch mentioned that he was a member of the chess club; Lelouch on the other hand, being in a new body, tended to be more athletic now; something that's very much out of character for both of the **_**real**_** them!)**

**And about C.C.'s code, since she was the only one spared by the world of C, her powers have evolved as well in order to make things right. But this will also be the last time she will ever have to use it since things are supposedly going peacefully (but not for long!). More surprises coming up! Oh, and upon checking again, she does have green hair in the series so I kept that part in the story. Thanks so much to those who reviewed. It really helped me update fast! ^_^**


	3. a code renewed

**Code of Rebirth: Lelouch of the New World**

**By nightjade**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass….I'm just a desperate fan who wants to let him live….lol!**

_Side note_: _Troy_ was the first name that popped into my head while I was thinking of something that didn't sound too imperialistic, since Lelouch wanted to live as a normal school boy. =)

**  
Chapter 3: A code renewed…….**

Lelouch stood speechless as he gaped at the massive kinghtmare frame that stood before him, his deep blue eyes quavering.

"What is the meaning of this? Did I not have these frames already discarded? Why is Tristan here?!?" he exclaimed as he turned to look questioningly at C.C.

Seeing the pained and shocked expression on his face, C.C. looked up at the imposing structure of the Tristan whose armor glinted under the shining sun. She remembered how much these humanoid armor brought pain and suffering to the world, since they were mainly used to conquer and destroy. Before Lelouch's "death" he specifically instructed…..no, commanded,…that these frames be destroyed, specifically the custom made ones. Supposedly the only ones that would have remained are the Glasgow and the Sutherland models, predominantly for the protection of Prime Minister Nunally and as peacekeeping tools.

But now seeing Tristan here, particularly on the Academy grounds, C.C. was suddenly afraid that Lelouch's pain would be rekindled, and therefore, a greater chance that his dream of living peacefully would be shattered once again. It was a vow she made to protect him at all cost, something she had been doing since he wished to be reborn.

Although at the back of her mind, she could hear a small voice warning her…….

_You are weaker now…you may not survive another one….._

Shaking her head a little to disregard that voice inside her head, C.C. took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs without any word.

"Hey! Catherine—what are you doing?" Lelouch protested as she dragged him on, her grip surprisingly firm on his wrist.

Something about her seemed to change at that instant, making Lelouch suddenly aware of how edgy C.C. had become ever since he came back to life. While it was true that she was already starting to feel the effects of being in tuned with her human instincts once again, it was highly unlikely that she would start reacting irrationally to something that wasn't of higher importance.

Unless it was something she foresaw that she didn't like…….

"Wait! Stop-----where are we going?" he complained as he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back to a stop.

They have reached the lower end of the staircase which was partially hidden from view and upon grabbing her wrist, Lelouch could feel her pulse beating wildly…something he never expected from her.

"What is wrong, C.C.? Why are you suddenly nervous? Do you know something?" he prodded as he finally succeeded in making her stop walking.

Without so much as a warning, C.C. turned around and kissed him on the lips, almost causing him to stumble back in surprise. But she caught him as she quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and held that kiss for a while longer until she felt Lelouch finally overcome his shock and held her closer to him as the kiss deepened.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Lelouch was about to ask her why, when the tears that stained C.C.'s cheeks caught him off guard again. He looked searchingly in her eyes, wanting to read her thoughts and reach into it, to know what was going on, how she was feeling.

"This is not your fight anymore, Lelouch. Forget about what you just saw," she abruptly said as she gazed into his searching eyes. "Go away…..we can just leave this place and continue to live your dream…our dream…." she added, her voice breaking at the end.

Lelouch felt his insides churn at her request as the tears continued to flow freely on her cheeks. He never knew how much his wish meant to her until now; how much she had longed for this moment to come where they can finally be together and what it meant to be human again. Though he fully wished with all his heart to be reborn in the peaceful world he had created, that wish was also mainly because of her.

But then, his thoughts of sadness and betrayal came back upon seeing that his world might once again be tainted by ambition and greed, to which was why the appearance of the Tristan bothered his mind with thoughts of them living under the false peace. He had to make sure they would live in the true world…..his world…..the one he had shed so much blood just to create….

A huge blast suddenly knocked them off-balance, sending them sprawling on the floor, with Lelouch shielding her with his body. After a few moments of waiting in silence, he pushed himself up and helped C.C. on her feet, then ran all the way out towards the exit, anxious to know what was going on. His eyes widened in both shock and terror as he saw half of the school grounds already smoking and filled with debris caused by an encounter with the Tristan.

As if happening in slow motion, Lelouch watched as another knightmare frame, a prototype of the first Lancelot, tackled the Tristan, locking it in a dangerous combat. His heart felt like exploding in anger as he watched the two monstrous frames destroy the once peaceful academy, disregarding the fact that their battle would put innocent students in harm's way.

_I did not sacrifice so much just for this! Damn those who are behind this madness!_ he thought as he clenched his fists in ire and almost breaking into tears of frustration.

As he was about to run towards the open field to help get the other students to safety, he felt a cold hand gently hold him, stopping his advance for a moment.

"You're really going, aren't you?" asked C.C. in a soft, broken voice as she gently but firmly held his hand.

Lelouch stopped for a moment as he ingested her words, which felt like ice daggers to his heart, knowing full well how much he is hurting her with his actions and thoughts.

"I understand that you think I should turn a blind eye to this. But can you, Catherine? Knowing what I have given up just to fulfill a dream everyone shared?" he asked softly, turning to face her and gazing deeply into her tearful eyes. "Can you live this lie with me again? Is this what you truly want?"

C.C. returned his gaze and tried to understand what he was saying. But all she could ever hear was his sadness and even she could not take it away no matter how much she tried. Sighing in defeat, she slightly shook her head and gave him a small, wounded smile.

"If that's what you wish for, then I will go with you," she said as she gave him another brief gentle kiss to seal her promise.

Lelouch smiled and hugged her after the kiss as he lovingly stroked her soft raven hair.

"Thank you. I will finally end this and come back to you. That is a promise," he said, gazing deep into her eyes for the last time before he hurried off to stop the fighting.

C.C. watched his figure slowly disappear from the school grounds, her tears now freely coursing down her cheeks. Odd, for it was the first time in her eternity that she felt this desperate, knowing that she was running out of time…..

And she hated it…all of it, even as a faint poignant smile slowly crept on her lips at the thought.

* * *

Covering his mouth and nose as he made his way through the rising dust and smoke, Lelouch did his best to make sure the retreating students were led to safety. When the field was almost clear of civilians, he hastened towards the area where the two knightmares grappled and beat each other at the same time making sure he doesn't get hit. His eye caught a sudden movement and he turned just in time to see Reiji jump down from the council hall balcony and made his way towards the academy gates, his shoulder length dark copper hair flying as he ran.

_Now where is he going?_ he thought as he watched him dash off.

Then his eyes widened in sudden understanding as he saw Reiji shift his direction towards one of the Ganymede prototype frames stationed at both ends of the gate, which was supposedly a symbol of the Academy's once proud past.

_Is he going to pilot that thing? Does it mean it's still functional?_ he said to himself disbelievingly, his anger now escalating to its highest peak.

All the while he thought that his geass had enabled him to leave the world in its peaceful state. But now he once again discovered a limitation to that….it can only control so much at a given time that once the power has been relinquished it also abandons its purpose, leaving humans to their free will once more.

And all his blood had been for nothing. Now he had to stop it once again….and this time he would not leave any survivors.

One of the Ganymede frames suddenly powered up and moved, making him snap out of his thoughts. His heart raced as he saw the prototype frame take its steps towards the fighting knightmares and a sudden overwhelming sense of déjà vu suddenly made him almost choke.

_Can it be? Can that student be……?_

Then he shook his head to clear those ridiculous thoughts off.

_No, he isn't! Suzaku is already Zero and he can't be that person. It has to be a coincidence! _

He saw the Ganymede make its way towards the fighting duo and tried to subdue both of them with its own strength. But Lelouch knew that Reiji was no match for the two custom made frames, therefore his actions would be futile.

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, he ran towards the other Ganymede, his mind resolved to help set things right. Whatever Reiji's plan was, if it was to stop the fighting, then he would help him.

Easing himself into the cockpit, he quickly scanned the controls and saw that they were still the same since he used to pilot it before. Without a moment's hesitation, he powered up and piloted the knightmare into the heart of the battle.

His shock escalated as he saw Reiji's unit efficiently fighting both the Tristan and the Lancelot on its own despite its limited power and weaponry, making his doubts resurface with a nagging intensity.

However, deciding that now was not the time to doubt but help, he geared up his unit and charged headlong into the battle, ramming the Lancelot out of the way as it prepared to strike Reiji from behind while he took on the Tristan. A communication channel suddenly opened, revealing a very surprised Reiji Aida on the screen as Lelouch accepted it.

"What are you doing, Troy? How do you know how to work such a thing?" Reiji asked incredulously, his screen wavering a little at the static.

The Lancelot tried to blast him sky high and Lelouch immediately stirred his unit out of the way before the blast hit him.

"My father was a soldier, remember? And what about you? How can you pilot such a thing as well?" he countered as he dodged another attack from the Lancelot.

Reiji's face clouded for a moment which he immediately replaced with a scowl, but not fast enough for Lelouch to not take notice.

"I am a test pilot….as a night job. I…I do this for a living.." he replied flatly, refusing to meet Lelouch's eyes.

A part of Lelouch wanted to ask him outright if he was Suzaku while the greater part decided to let it wait until things have settled down. Turning his attention back to the battle, he tried his best to fend off the Lancelot's attacks with his own skill. But the superiority of the custom made knightmare's frame over his unit made it impossible to hold it off and he watched in despair as his enemy struck with its energy saber, finally slicing off his unit's arm.

With his Ganymede partially disabled, Lelouch had no other choice but to confront the Lancelot head-on, hoping that his suicidal charge can at least damage it hard enough to render it immobile.

_So this is how everything ends! After all my sacrifices, it all comes to this! What a fool I had been……._he thought to himself, and then with a surprising calm, he gave out a small chuckle.

"What a pity that I had to die once again to prove that such a world can still exist," he said softly as he fixed dead eyes on the Lancelot, his resolve strengthening. Taking a deep breath, he fiddled with the controls again, this time setting the Ganymede's power all to maximum. With this one charge, he can immobilize the Lancelot, leaving Reiji to take care of the rest.

"Now, feel the power of a dozen Lancelots surge into you with this!" he cried out as he pushed his unit forward, preparing to meet the Lancelot head-on, hoping to detonate the Ganymede upon impact.

At the same time that he said it, something in him suddenly stirred and before he could even decipher what was happening, a geass sigil gleamed red from his left eye. He felt a sudden power surge from his mind and as he watched in alarm, twelve knightmare frames of the Lancelot model suddenly came in from the sky and landed on the school grounds, surrounding the four of them, their guns locked and ready to blast them out. He had to stop midway in his charge as the new units blocked his path.

As he continued to watch, the Lancelot seemed to stagger back a little as if hesitating to even make a move. Even the Tristan managed to stay its finishing blow at Reiji's unit, which was already starting to fall apart as well.

"By the order of the U.F.N. peace corps, under peace code 4077, you are to discontinue this conflict and surrender. If you resist, we will shoot you down. You will not be asked twice," an undisclosed voice suddenly announced from one of the Lancelots.

The older Lancelot and the Tristan both stopped in their fight as if considering what was just ordered of them. Then without any warning, both knightmare frames disengaged their weapons and opened their cockpit lids as a gesture of surrender.

Lelouch watched in astounded silence as he saw the pilots of both units come out with their hands behind their heads.

"No----it can't be!" he cried in disbelief as the pilot of the older Lancelot turned in his direction.

His geass sigil continued to gleam as he gazed directly into the eyes of his very own brother Schniezel.

**…**_**.to be continued……**_

* * *

**A/N: What? Who? Why? ……*slaps herself back to reality*……I know I know a lot of explanations needed in this chapter since it's something that's relatively twisted (like the author heheh). And my apologies since I'm not so familiar with knightmare weaponry I didn't go into so much detail regarding it, only on a general perspective (bows in apology). Supposedly Lelouch's geass is not the same as before, since he was reborn into a different body with a slightly differing brain wave patterns ( from what I've read, geass manifests differently in every brain), so although he is still Lelouch in mind, his goals and brain patterns are already different, hence a new manifestation of his geass power. **

**Now as to what his abilities maybe judging from the events in this chapter, can you guess? Hehehe. Next chapter coming up which will explain what his new ability is, why Schneizel is once again on the offensive and how Suzaku will take the current turn of events. Will he find out Lelouch's true identity? Coming soon! Oh and I changed Nunally's status to Prime Minister since Lelouch has already banned royalty. Heheh Thank to those who patiently read and reviewed this story. Your comments really inspire me to continue! ^_^**


	4. a short interlude the awakening

**Code of Rebirth: Lelouch of the New World**

**By nightjade**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass….I'm just a desperate fan who wants to let him live….lol!

* * *

**

**A short interlude: the awakening**

The doors opened as he entered the large empty chamber of the once active research facility. His dark, black eyes scanned the area for anything that resembled life, searching every space which reeked of blood spilt. Before him, ghostly images of humans appeared, some in white lab coats and others of geass-altered genes but looking like any normal human being.

Sensing that they were summoned from their sleep, they all stopped their ghostly activities as they saw him standing in the center of the chamber, quietly observing them. Then his lips curled into a small, knowing smile as they all turned to him and bowed on their knees.

"Welcome back, father," they all chorused in a voice that only he could hear.

As they acknowledged his presence, a soft cold wind gently blew, bearing wisps of his shoulder-length black hair away from his fine-featured face. He looked at each of them in the eyes, feeling their elation at his return and he knew at that moment his coming was timely.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt down to his chest and stretched his arms out wide as he stood amidst the chamber, his faithful subjects gathering around him.

"Now is the time to awaken, my children! Come and live the lives rightfully yours from the very beginning! I have returned and so shall you live under my grace!" he said in a deep, cold voice which reverberated across the vast empty chamber.

Immediately after he said it, a black symbol of a bird with outstretched wings appeared on his chest, which glowed slowly under the darkness of the room. Everyone shielded their eyes as the geass sigil glowed brighter, making their bodies translucent as they already were.

"Receive the mark of immortality, my children. For thus you shall be known apart from ordinary humans. It's time to live in this world---your world, of which you were promised,"

His symbol continued to glow, making the black color contrast greatly with its yellow light, and which made his followers look up and stare at it, mesmerized.

As he watched, a small black geass sigil appeared on each of their ghostly foreheads and he smiled in triumph as he saw each of them suddenly regain pallor and consciousness. After everyone had received their marks, they all looked up to him, their eyes now bright with renewed life and their geass symbols all glowing on their foreheads.

He looked at them each in the eyes again, and this time he could feel them…..their lifebeats and consciousness all into him, making them one. This time, they would live…..

"Arise my children! You are now reborn as new souls. Retake what is rightfully yours! Live in this world and make it your own!"

He could see fire in their eyes as they all stood up and placed their arms across their chests in salute, their aura bright and burning as reflected in his sight. His lips finally curved into a cold triumphant smile as their voices, deep and hollow, echoed throughout the silence of the chamber.

" Glory and honor to Arkonas…the father! Hail, Arkonas the First!"

…_**..to be continued…….**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: erm…this was supposed to be part of the next chapter, but since it kinda had a different note to it, I made it into an interlude instead…sort of like a prelude of what's to come hehehe. Hope you liked this short chapter. It is something that the new Lelouch would have to deal with plus, this Arkonas guy is also someone that C.C. would be shuddering to face. Please do continue to read and review so I can keep on writing. Thanks to all who reviewed already. Your comments were really helpful. =)**

**As for Lelouch's and C.C.'s new look, I really didn't have any reference on that, except that I needed to make them look somewhat different hehehe. Is Rai the one in the game? Maybe it would be more realistic if he looked like that, right? Hehehe. Thanks for your comments! ^_^**


End file.
